All too frequently, a fishhook or lure can be a nuisance or even a hazard in that the barb can become entangled with clothing, plants, other fishing tackle, or boat fixtures while the lure is in place on the rod and line and being carried or stored. The prior art shows several types of carriers mountable on the fishing rod for holding the lure as a means for solving this problem. For example, a number of patent references disclose a box-like structure or receptacle having hinged complementary halves or sections which mate on closing, and typically provide a clip, latch or snap for retaining the structure in a closed position. These references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,141,258; 4,015,361; and 4,884,357; and Canadian Patent Nos. 732,817; and 746,222. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,825 discloses halve section pivoted together and retained in a closed position by means of a spring tab. These prior art carriers have certain disadvantages or problems in the structure or design of the structure. One noticeable disadvantage or problem is the tendency for the cover to snap open, particularly during casting when the rod is given a sudden jerk. Even though the lure may not be in the receptacle during casting, it is an annoyance to the fisherman to have the cover flapping about. Additionally, a hinged-type receptacle or a receptacle with a latch or clip as the closure means, invariably have protuberances or projections extending beyond the exterior wall portions of the carrier, and any such extension or jutting is inherently disadvantageous for the line or barb can get caught on the protuberance.
This invention has therefore as its purpose to provide a carrier for receiving and holding a lure that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a carrier that can be readily mounted to the fishing rod by the fisherman, either temporarily or permanently, or can be provided as a part of the rod by the manufacturer of the rod.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a carrier of such type that can be manufactured easily and inexpensively.